


trainwreck

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [115]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Contest, F/F, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: "We should not have let them meet," Rhodey said later.





	trainwreck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lets_call_me_Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/gifts).

“This won’t end well,” Bruce muttered, long after most of the party’s guests had left.

Steve followed his gaze. Toni and Jessica were each chugging a bottle of whiskey. Several swallows ahead, Jessica slammed her empty on the glass coffee table, shattering both.

“Probably not,” Steve agreed as the pair fell over each other laughing. “Uh-oh,” he said as laughter turned to groping.

“Your bedroom is a hundred feet away!” yelled Pepper.

Jessica stood up, Toni’s legs wrapped around her hips. “Which way?”

“Party’s over,” Steve decided. They hustled toward the elevator as Toni and Pepper’s shouting filled the air.


End file.
